Loving You
by mollysisitki
Summary: Nico accidentally tells Percy he likes him and runs fearing Rejection. He doesn't listen when Leo, One of Percy's bestfriends, say the Percy likes him back. BUt Percy makes sure to clear up that he likes Nico back.


Nico was on the run yet again. He messed up and let Percy found out that Nico liked him.

/FlashBack\\\

"Do I look good in this outfit," Percy asked as he turned around to Nico and Jason.

"You look fine bro," said Jason.

"You always look good Percy and really handsome," Nico said before turning to look at Jason shocked that he said that. Jason looked just as shocked. Percy looked confused. Nico stood up and high-tailed it out of there. He knew that Hazel was in the underworld with Frank and Leo. So he went there. Leaving behind and worried Jason and still confused Percy.

/End|FlashBack\\\

"Nico what happened," asked Hazel worredily when her brother appeared before her in a scared and mad mess.

"I messed up okay. I told Percy I liked him when I didn't want him to find out," Nico said. Hazel gasped. It was a secret that Nico liked Percy. Only Jason, Reyna, Will, andHerself knew about it. Jason, Reyna, and Hazel had been told by Nico himself. Will o the other hand figured it out.

"Wait you like Percy," asked Leo.

"Yes," said Nico.

"Then why are you not up kissing him," asked Leo.

"Because He doesn't like me back," grunted Nico sitting down.

" What are you talking about. I just talk to him earlier today and he was all Nico this and Nico that. He likes you and you like him what's the problem here," said Leo.

"Now Leo Nico livs in this world where he thinks Percy will reject him and hate him. That why," said Hazel.

"I think the only problem is that they are both making this complicated. You know how me and Hazel go together. She kissed me. And you know how we got Leo. I kissed him. Forgot the confuse your love stuff. Because this isn't one of Lady Persephone movies this is real life. Just cut to the chase and kiss him," said Frank who hadn't spoken at all. Frank mostly kept to himself when Nico was around. Some would say he was still scared of Nico. But in truth he just didn't want to mess up and have Nico forbid Frank from dating his sister.

/meanwhile|withPercy\\\

"Did he really mean that Jason?" asked Percy after Nico left.

"Umm yes," said Jason.

"Oh my gods. That means that he likes me back," said Percy in a dreamy voice.

"Wait you like him back," stated a dumbfounded Jason.

"Well of course I do. He sweet and caring and he not self-centered like all the other people who want me. And all in all he's just him. He's Nico and that's what I love about him the most," said Percy sitting down on his bed.

"Then why don't you go after him and confess you undying love for him," suggested Jason.

"I would but one problem I don't know where he went," said Percy looking thoughtful.

"Why don't you IM Hazel or even Leo and they might know where Nico is," said Jason standing up.

"Where are you going," Percy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm going to go jump on my pegasus and go to Camp Jupiter to see Reyna," said Jason with a blush as he left. Percy nodded. He was about to IM Hazel when it came to him. Nico was in the Underworld. Because He alomst always goes to Hazel for help and Hazel was with her boys in the Underworld. Percy ran outside and to the Arena where Mrs. O'leary was hanging out.

"Hey girl we have to go to the Underworld can you do that?" asked Percy. Mrs. O'leary shook her head like she understood him which almost made Percy laugh. Percy climbed on top of Mrs.O'leary and they were off.

/With|Nico\\\

They were all watching Princess and the Frog when they heard something in the throne room.

"I'll go check it out," said Nico wanted to get out of the movie. He loved his sister but they watched this movie every single day. Nico walked intot he throne room to find Percy and Mrs. O'leary there.

"Is anyone home. I'm looking for Nico," yelled Percy before he turned around and saw Nico.

"Percy what are you doing here," asked Nico backing up some.

"I'm here to tell you something," stated Percy. Nico stared to breathe funny. This was it. He was going to be rejected.

"W-what do you need to say," Nico asked shakily.

"I like you too," whispered Percy coming over to kiss . For a minute Nico forgot how to breathe. It felt like he was exploding. His mind cleared a few second later and he kissed Percy back with the same amount of passion. A few minutes later they pulled away to chatch their breaths.

"Will you go out with me," Nico asked.

"Of course," said Percy.

/omake\\\

"Mommy Bri is scary," said the four year old boy, named Charlie.

"Why is your older sister scary," asked Percy amused.

"Because she is playing with ghosts again," Charlie said pointing to the living room.

"Nico, Babe can you get ride of the ghosts," Percy called out to Nico.

"Yeah sure," Nico replied.

"Okay c'mon Charlie, lets get your sister and put you guys to bed," said Percy softly.

"When Can I get my own room," pouted Charlie.

"When you move later this week," said Nico walking in with Bianca, Their Five year old daughter.

They finally got the kids to sleep. Percy was standing in the door way watching them.

"What are you thinking about bello," asked Nico from behind Percy.

"I love the kids we have and there's something I wanted to tell you. I'm pregeant," said Percy turning around to face Nico.

"That is amazing," said Nico kissing Percy, "Ti amo."

"I love you too," replied Percy.

A/n

If you have any one-shots you want me to do just ask.


End file.
